


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 番外1 假孕

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 番外1 假孕

“第八第九舰队打扫战场！第七舰队外围警戒其余人押送俘虏回母舰，就地驻扎！”征服王伊斯坎达尔掷地有声的指令传达到每一位士兵耳中。这是征讨星际海盗的又一次胜利。域外法拉星和卡波特星的头目已经表示只要能把星盗赶出他们所在的星域他们愿意归顺马其顿联合政权。

伊斯坎达尔对部下们说：“不着急接着打，跟这些占山为王的头领比，星际海盗还算好对付，不让他们付出点行动来证明诚意，赶走了星盗他们再把脸一翻？我们还得跟他们打一架。他们的承诺很奇怪，如果现在就归顺我我难道会放任星盗在我的地盘横行吗？”

“他们要是耍赖，我们干脆就撤军回首都星，让他们自己接着和星际海盗玩吧。”赫菲斯蒂安提议道。

伊斯坎达尔撇了撇嘴没说话。

他不是很想回首都星，王室那帮傻逼亲戚最近开始逼着他立储，他一个三十多岁（其中十年还在昏睡实际心理年龄只有二十多岁）青春年少的大好青年连个儿子都没有，这帮人就惦记上他的王位了，敢情死了一次活过来这些人还挺失落，巴不得他再赶紧死一回。

即便心中宽广如征服王被亲人如此对待心里也忍不住别扭。所以他最近特别不愿意回首都星，基本都在域外驻地待着。而已经和他正式缔结婚姻关系的爱人韦伯·维尔维特自然一直陪伴在他的身边。

“不然我们要一个孩子吧。”向导这么提议过，“如果你有了直系继承人他们会老实很多。”

伊斯坎达尔的回答是“有时间再考虑”。基因融合胚胎技术已经非常成熟且极其昂贵，许多足够富裕的家庭即便是异性结合，为了减少女性生育的痛苦也会做此选择。

但是该说对为了继承人而生育这种事感到抵触好呢，还是说对向导的独占欲作祟呢？他暂时不想打破二人世界的状态，两个人每天单独留给对方的时间本来就很少了，再有一个孩子，那日子可就有点没法过了。

但这件事显然成了韦伯的心病，王不止一次在夜里察觉身边空着时惊醒，然后发现他蹲在床边查找基因融合的相关信息。

每当此时霸道的男人就会把他的爱人从地上捞起来，跟他做一些有助于睡眠的事情，一边做一边说：“那么想要孩子，不如你给我生一个，多做几次，我射得深一点，说不定就怀上了。”

于是当把韦伯不知不觉提高的体脂和莫名其妙干呕的症状和妊娠反应联系起来的时候，他觉得自己像被雷劈了：科技已经发展到这个境界了吗？还是什么奇怪的宇宙辐射引发了基因突变？

“你是白痴吗怎么可能是怀孕！”韦伯听了他的推测比他还像被雷劈了。

在伊斯坎达尔强烈的要求下，维尔维特少将忍着羞耻在军医们诡异的目光中做了一系列妇科检查。

结论是，少将的激素水平确实达到了女性怀孕初期的程度，身体各种生理反应也确实是某种妊娠反应，但怀孕是不可能怀孕的，这辈子都不可能怀孕的，除非给他做个人造子宫吧基因融合的胚胎放肚子里给他怀。但所有医生都表示少将盆骨在男人中也属于薄且窄小的，可能无法支撑孕期腹腔的体积和重量造成变形、骨裂甚至骨折，所以不建议人工受孕。

“综上所述，少将的反应应该属于我们医学上定义的假性怀孕，简称，假孕。”白发苍苍的老军医露出温柔慈爱的表情，说，“这是一种心理症状，通常是由于过于渴望生育导致的。虽然并没有真的怀孕，但也需要精心照料，尤其是要保持心情愉快，以及伴侣的陪伴。”

“我没有想要给你生孩子！”回去的路上不管韦伯怎么强调伊斯坎达尔都忍不住裂开嘴笑。虽然他本人并不想在现阶段生育，但是他的爱人想给他生娃想到假孕，这个感受真是太妙了。

正如健康手册上说的那样，假孕引起了很多生理和心理上的变化。这种变化和韦伯本人的意识无关，即便他再清楚他根本不可能怀孕，他还是会在夜里惊醒，然后下意识抚摸自己的肚子确认它的安全。

没过多久，他似乎真的能感觉到自己的腹部里好像有另一个生命，说不定什么时候就会微微一动。他觉得有些哭笑不得，但又感到很奇妙。“孕育伊斯坎达尔的后代，就是这样的感觉吗？”

假孕中的韦伯看起来圆润了很多，虽然和真正健康的身材比起来看上去还是有些营养不良，但是摸上去不再是那么可怜巴巴的一把骨头了，尤其是胸部，腹部和屁股，长起一层薄薄的脂肪，手感就像胀满奶油的天鹅绒，真是太绝了。

但是陷于妊娠反应中的韦伯显然比平时更紧张，即便知道身体里没有任何东西，但还是会本能地害怕伊斯坎达尔的巨物伤到不存在的孩子。两个人好几次都只能在体外解决问题。这让韦伯也很困扰。激素的异常让他的欲望比平时更加强烈，被伺候惯了的菊穴每次在前面被侍弄舒服时都会流出汩汩的粘液，饥渴到让人发疯。

假孕反应和欲求不满让韦伯越来越焦虑和低落，隐隐竟然有“产前抑郁”的迹象。

“小子，你知道三个月之后胎儿会变得稳固，能够承受性爱的撞击吗？我听说适当的冲击还可以增强体质。”他揉着韦伯线条越发柔和的屁股说。

“我没有怀孕！”韦伯炸起来。

“但是你的身体不这么认为。”他的手从屁股摸到腹部，贴在他耳边说，“它一定知道你现在可以做爱了。”然后又向下滑到他的胯下，握住开始微微抬头的小东西。

韦伯微微颤抖起来，双腿摩擦着微微挣动。向后靠近伊斯坎达尔怀里。“你如果一直都这么有肉，怀着也不错。”伊斯坎达尔挺了挺胯，用小腹拍打他的屁股。

“你闭嘴！”他现在异常敏感，稍稍一点性暗示就能让他穴口流水，并且微微开合，做好被进入的准备。

伊斯坎达尔把头埋在他的颈窝里，嗤嗤低笑，灼热的气体喷在韦伯耳际，让他忍不住夹紧双腿，前面在王的侍弄下越发坚挺。

伊斯坎达尔隔着内裤用巨大的阳具戳韦伯紧紧闭着的腿缝，不一会两个人的内裤就都湿了。他撩开韦伯宽松的裤腰，把手指戳进流着口水的小嘴，馋坏了的小肉洞立刻像是有自己的意识一样吸住了手指。

假孕状态的身体真的很不一样，连穴口都变得柔软，仿佛为了生育做出了改变。

伊斯坎达尔甚至没有怎么扩张就顺利地整根没入，韦伯的体内久旱逢雨，立刻忍不住扭动起来。两个人侧躺在床上，动作都很轻柔。

“嘿，小家伙，我是你爸爸，打个招呼吧。”他没说一个字，就顶一下，仿佛真的是在跟肚子里的孩子说话。  
虽然知道那里除了内脏和脂肪根本什么都没有，韦伯还是感到很羞耻，他相信就算他是真的怀孕了，这个男人也会这样做的。

“唔……我好像真的感觉到有东西在动了。”伊斯坎达尔说，“你该不会是真的怀了吧？”

“怎，怎么可能……”话虽这样说，但他一时间还是慌张起来——几百年前哨兵和向导的存在还都是不可能，现在不也都出现了，宇宙那么神奇，说不定就有什么让他能怀孕的东西呢。

这个认知让他忍不住绷紧肌肉，但他本来就没有多少肌肉，如今又被柔软的皮下脂肪包裹着，后穴的收紧不但没有啊伊斯坎达尔的阴茎夹疼反而让他感受到又热又紧的按摩。

这个哨兵太了解他的爱人了，知道他忽然紧张的原因，闷笑着说：“骗你的，小傻瓜，什么都信。”

“你是白痴吗？”被逗弄了的韦伯气急败坏地骂他。

伊斯坎达尔没有回应这个问题，而是转而摸着韦伯的肚子说：“小东西，你听着，因为你，我的宝贝儿受了不少罪，所以我决定惩罚你。”说完他快速在韦伯体内抽动起来。

“啊……不行……”韦伯惊恐地想挣脱，但他怎么可能拗得过伊斯坎达尔的力气？

如果是以前，他的薄薄的肚皮都会被顶起一个鼓起的形状，但因为假孕而堆积的脂肪掩盖了它。那作孽的东西在他体内翻江倒海，仿佛连同他的脑子一起被搅乱了。

“啊……”韦伯忽然一阵抽搐。伊斯坎达尔伸手向前面一摸，忍不住笑道：“这次怎么这么快？”

“你滚呐！”韦伯羞得整个头埋在被子里。伊斯坎达尔从他身体里退出来，被堵住的液体流到床单上。他把韦伯从被子里挖出来，面对面轻轻亲吻他：“是因为太想要我了吗？”

他轻吻他的面颊，喉结，锁骨和微微隆起的，柔软的胸部。“这里会有奶水吗？”他说完就叼住一颗乳头，一边吮吸一边用手轻轻揉捏。

“怎么可能有……唔……”伊斯坎达尔吸得很温柔也很卖力，啧啧地咂出水声。他感觉到韦伯又硬了起来，于是用另一只手分开他的双腿，从正面攻了进去。

上下两处最敏感的地方被同时刺激，韦伯感觉电流在其间来回流窜，像雪球一样越滚越大，让他难以承受。乳头上的吮吸源源不断地抽空着他的思绪，让他有一种错觉——仿佛真的有什么汁水被从体内吸进了王的口中。

这个念头让韦伯慌张又兴奋，胸部无意识地挺起想被索取更多，没有被吮吸的一边空虚得格外明显，韦伯轻轻扯了扯王的耳朵，说：“这边……”

伊斯坎达尔从善如流地换了一边吮吸，被口水润泽过的那边红艳而肿大，被凉风蒸发水份带走来的冷意让它硬挺得更加明显。伊斯坎达尔用指腹摩挲着它，滑腻的水渍和指腹薄茧的触感让人说不清是细腻还是粗糙，大手偶尔抓住整片胸部用力抓揉，让韦伯感觉自己整个人都被抓在手中。

女人被抓住乳房就是这样的感觉吗？奇怪的念头出现在脑海。

他的身体被填得满满的，淫荡的水声响彻整个房间。他的头脑在击碎理智的快感中开始天马行空不受控制。

我喜欢被他插入，每次都流好多水。

如果我可以怀孕，是不是就和女人一样了？

但是做女人有什么不好呢？

做伊斯坎达尔的女人又有什么不好呢？

我甚至愿意为他生孩子。

他干我的样子真性感，表情也是，身体也是，滑过肌肉的汗水也是。

我能让他失控。

我能让他更加失控。

韦伯的思绪随着他自己不断迎合伊斯坎达尔的插入而摇摆的臀部逐渐凌乱。因为隐忍而稀碎的呻吟声逐渐变成坦然连贯又高昂的浪叫。在他的脑海中他变成一个怀着孕的女人，被自己的丈夫掀开裙子疯狂操干。

伊斯坎达尔被他叫得原本就勃发的阴茎都胀大了几分，他的狂乱在韦伯叫出一声“老公”之后到达了顶点。

“你叫我什么？”伊斯坎达尔在他的最深处停下动作，面对面用燃烧着的目光危险地直视着他。

两个人呼吸交缠，韦伯的眼中浮着蒙蒙雾气，他似乎不大清醒，呼吸粗重地说：“你是我的老公，我的丈夫，我孩子的父亲。”

伊斯坎达尔喉结滚动，他直起腰抬起韦伯的两条腿架在肩上，腰胯像镶了妈哒一样挺动。韦伯被他插得叫声都断续，他抬起手用力抓揉着自己胸前的软肉，长发被他自己甩得乱七八糟，伊斯坎达尔眼中的场景淫靡不堪。

“要……要掉了……”韦伯带着哭腔说。

“什么？”伊斯坎达尔喘着促起，边插边问。

“孩子……”韦伯委屈地说。

“掉了就掉了，臭小子，敢跟我抢老婆。”伊斯坎达尔说着，动作更加剧烈。

“呜呜呜……”韦伯又爽又委屈地哭出来。

高潮时他高高仰起头，整个脊背从床上挺起，弯出诱人的弧度。伊斯坎达尔的浓精把他干渴的身体灌得满满的，他的身体在余韵中一颤一颤，手扔无意识地摸向小腹，一滴泪水滑过眼角，浸湿了枕头。

——

不知内情的军官们看到维尔维特少将莫名其妙发福又很快瘦了下去，都纷纷忍不住猜测他是不是有什么快速减肥秘方来对抗婚后长胖，但并没有人敢问到他面前，毕竟不是谁都有足够的厚脸皮承接他的冷嘲热讽。

“我的孩子呢？”伊斯坎达尔不满地说。

“被你干掉了。”韦伯没好气地说，“你不是不想要吗？”

伊斯坎达尔摸了摸胡子，说：“孩子我确实没兴趣，但是以为自己怀着孩子的你还是很不错的。真想再吃一次啊。”

“做梦去吧！没有下次！”

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
